cnfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Juanma N' co fanfiction scholar adventures: the movie ''Crossover Collission''
the juanma n' co fanfiction scholar adventures movie,also known as Crossover Collission,is the series finale for juanma n' co fanfiction scholar adventures,where two multiversal villiains have planned to destroy,obliterate,erase,delete,etc, every cartoon character,video game character,anime character,real life being,and more,so juan,and his friends, have to team up with every single person they've ever dragged into their fan fiction to that dimension in order to stop them summary when two of the most well known villians in the multiverse team up to destroy every universe that exist,and delete every life form within them,it is up to our teenager hero and everyone he has met until now to ruin this villain's plan transcription *the intro for the movie plays,showing a little spoilers of what happens near the end* *the intro ends* juanma: so...it turns out every TV channel and mobile app,as well as online games are offline,there's nothing else to do...besides writting,i think i'll do that *he grabs his notebook,but it glitches out of existence* juan: what the... what are the odds of that,i have like 0% of things left to do juan's mom: can't you just go outside and play just like every kid you know juan: i'm not a kid,i'm over 12 years old,that's a teenager juan's mom: whatever your age is,just go out and play juan: ok,i'll go to the...p-park,probably *juan goes out* juan: ok,let's see if i can find anything to do here *a lamppost breaks,then falls* juan: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah *the lamppost dissapears* juan: that's... kinda convenient,yet very strange *juan finds a bench nearby* juan: i guess i'll sit here *juan sits down,but feels unconfortable* juan: this in horri... *the bench disappears* juan:ok,i've had enough,why is everything dissapearing here *a nearby theater casts a shadow* juan: *turns around* the oddysey? just like penn zero's theater where he gets sent to other dimen... OH MY HINOSHIN *juan rushes rapidly towards the entrance* juan: so,what's up with everything out there phyllis: it was about time you showed up,juan,the multi... juan. wait,how do you know my... juanda: we all asked her that,she said it's because she knows everything about the multiverse juan: oh,ok,so... WHAT'S GOING ON phyllis: two omnipotent multiversal villains are trying to delete everything in every existing universe,we need to go where they are to stop them juan: so...three things,who are they,where are we going,and what do you mean by saying we? phyllis: first of all,they're thanos and strike,second of all,you're going to the most dangerous world imaginable,and third of all,i mean everyone but me juan: why did i knew that was going to be the third answer? anyway,how will we transform? i lost my notebook phyllis: you will use this multiversal omnitrixes,this ones have the DNA of your various dimensional counterparts (they're different for everybody) juan: well,hand them over *phyllis gives everyone their omnitrix* phyllis: and...off you go *they get sent to the most dangerous world imaginable* juan: so...this is the most dangerous world imaginable paula: it doesn't looks THAT threatening juanda: stike and thanos killed everyone,remember melany. guys...i feel like we're being observed juan: what do you... *hears a gun being loaded* juan. melany,look out! *turns into chat noir* chat noir: CATACLYSM thanos: darn it,we've been discovered strike: calm down,man,they're kids,there's nothing they can do to stop us chat noir: you really think so... UNIQUA,CATCH UP anansi: that's not my freaking name carapace: yeah,whatever,just sing anansi: ok,as long as it's not trap chat noir. it's not trap,it's rap anansi: ok,i'll do it *sings something about juanma and co,* juan diego: *referencing the verse about tat* just like you when people call you uniqua yulitza: frick you,juandiego,frick you cami lyonne: yeah,you kitty-cat,your syntethic hair friend is in no way similar to me juan: yeah,cami,you're a googleplex times flatter carlitos: now THAT'S bluejean cami: wtf did you just said *juan turns into ben 10,then into nanomech* nanomech: bye,chameleon *shrinks and flies away* charmcaster: oh no,you're not going anywhere,you bully carlitos: bluejee charmcaster: i'll say it however the hell i want to strike and thanos: ENOUGH,it's time to blow the multiverse nanomech: no way *turns into alien x* alien x: aLiEn X,sEcOnDeD,mAgNeTiZiNg MoTiOn CaRrIeD strike: oh no you wont *erases his omnitrix* juan: you,son of a... *glitch pops up* glitch! glitch: what's going on juan: i lost my celestialsapien DNA,will you unlock it? glitch: yeah,but,it'll take up to...near the end of the movie juan: what,then how am i supposed to fight glitch: i don't know,i'm a tourist carlitos: cheap copy strike: so long,glitch glitch: nope *hides inside of the omnitrix* thanos: enough with the child's play,it's time for the big stuff *a reinforced version of the robot appears* juan: so...how are we supposed to defeat this thing yulitza: leave this to me *uniqua starts attacking the robot with her synthetic hair* yulitza: take THIS *breaks one of the robot's legs* now i just need anansi and he'll be floating in the null void *turns into dottie* dottie: oh shi... i mean,don't kill me because i'm small *dies anyway* yakko: dang,our sister died,we better run *the robot falls on him* GOOD NIGHT,EVERYBODY wakko: i will not die,i must run... I chester: WILL mugman: NOT julian: DIE *julian gets destroyed* carlitos: the sormaniacs are all dead,what do we do now cami lyonne: leave this to me,this boy has to learn what exotic brazilian witches are capable of *turns into sally stageplay* sally stageplay: yulitza broke one of your legs,what if you break the other female version of wally warbles: do you really love her,she makes the worst puns ever the 1930's devil: shut up,nicole,she's the very definition of perfect hilda berg: idiot female beppi: yeah,you might be the devil,but she is the devil's empress sally: hey,i heard that,karen,do you think i'm deaf or what the fu... *a laser beam shatters her heart in the literal meaning of the word* captain brineybeard: cami...NOW I'VE HAD IT,YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS *turns into foxy* foxy: now i hope you get the HOOK of this *jumps very high,then falls exactly where the robot's head is* foxy: now it's about time to...*the hook disappears* huh? where's my hook? *the hook reappears,and juan david's belly* goldie: juanda,nooooo chica and mangle: we're gonna puch you so hard in the balls for that *both of them fly high enough to reach the robot's brain* nicole:ok,paula,let's do this paula: of course,he's gonna pay *the robot punches both of them in the belly,nicole blasts off to the sun,and paula's innards get out of her body* emil: oh dang that's gross sofia (sormaniacs): i'm getting the fuck out of here before he kills me carlitos: ok,the robot said your mom is named magnolia,but whatever sofia (sormaniacs): ... KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER *the robot touches a fourth of a centimeter of sofia's hair* sofia (sormaniacs): aaaaaaaaaaaaah,i'm bleeding,i'm gonna die,you 100% killed me,you're a monsteeeeer carlitos: you're overreacting emil: ok,this is bad,what do we do michael: i'll kill him *turns into cyborg and throws missiles,but the robot sends them back* cyborg: ok,i guess i'll die *explodes* emil: enough,i'm gonna knock him down strike: i don't think so *obliterates emil* sofia (juan's cousin): y'know,i've had enough *turns into calamaria* calamaria: ok,karen,i'll petrify him,then you will roll it over female beppi:ok *they try to do that,but sofia gets chopped and karen crashes* natalia: dammit,what do we do now melany: i'm gonna knock him with a ballet kick *turns into ballora* circus baby: great idea *uses an icecream blaster* funtime foxy: awesome,ULTIMATE EARRAPE BEAM funtime freddy: ok,let's do this... NnEeSsLlIiEe,GgOo GgEeTt HhIiMm bon bon: ok *they try to use a collective attack,but the robot blasts the 5 of them off* carlitos: we're doomed juan: not quite,i have a trick up my sleeve *turns into the 1930's devil* the 1930's devil: ok,i'll destroy them now elder kettle: got it,and i will throw boiling water at them with my nose *strike and thanos randomly shoot,praying for at least one of their beams to hit eiter juan or carlitos* *one of the beams falls one centimeter away from carlitos* elder kettle: hey,don't be that daring (take this X8) carlitos: i need more energy *all the characters that prevously died sings carlitos's song* yulitza from the afterlife: and if you die,i'll punch you in the face carlitos: let's gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *explodes* that was bluejean yulitza from the afterlife: i told you so carlitos from the afterlife: that was not my fault,that was bluejean *yulitza puches him* hey,don't be that daring juan: ok,there's no one else left,i hope glitch is done glitch,yes i am,you can now use the celestialsapien DNA juan: thank you alien x: aLiEn X *anihilaarg activates* strike and thanos: too late little boy,our little device is already working,and will soon delete every life form from existance alien x: InClUdInG yOu TwO,iDiOtS strike and thanos: oops,that was a small mishap *everything disappears,leaving only alien x and the null void* yulitza: i think i see something there carlitos: it's alien x yulitza: alien who? carlitos: the most powerful alien in the universe,he will recreate the universe yulitza: ok,so,who transformed into him,i have plain faith on that he will save us carlitos: it's juanma yulitza: and,we're toasted alien x: HeY,i HeArD tHaT,yOu DisReSpEcTfUl ApHrOdIsIaC yulitza: disrespectful aphrodi-what! alien x: Ah,SeCoNdEd,MuLtIvErSaL rEbOoTiNg MoTiOn CaRrIeD *the universe reboots* juan: wow,now THAT was extreme paula: what are you talking about juan: well,that's actually quite difficult to say juanda: c'mon,you can tell us cami lyonne: that's right juan: wait a second,are you real? cami lyonne: of course,my love juan: let's just say that whatever happened caused us to end up being in the right place,at the right time nicole: look at the hour,it's time for the weekly holguinstar-sormaniac reunion juan: is that a thing? emil: yeah michael: of course juan: wow,this IS truly the perfect place to live in *the movie ends with a close shot of juan's omnitrix,showing that alien x is unavailable* whisper: thanks for watching jibanyan: thank you very meow-ch usapyon: see you next time on holguinistars and sormaniacs: schools united